


transcripts of a relationship of two pretty boys

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Series: all sports the same [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: M/M, Multi, oikawa + toudou? best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: Toudou and Oikawa would make horrible friends...wouldn't they?





	transcripts of a relationship of two pretty boys

**Author's Note:**

> K R I S

**spaceboi1:** ☆～（ゝ。∂） ****  
**mtngod88:** ♫ヽ(゜∇゜ヽ)♪♬(ノ゜∇゜)ノ♩♪   
**spaceboi1:** did u see me on the magazine the other day?? jinchan   
**mtngod88:** yep!!!   
**spaceboi1:** well well?? what did u think??? (*ﾟдﾟ*)ﾄﾞｷﾄﾞｷ   
**mtngod88:** hmmm   
**spaceboi1:** ┣¨キ(*ﾟ益ﾟ*)┣¨キ   
**mtngod88:** (─‿‿─)   
**spaceboi1:** jinchan you’re killing me!!   
**spaceboi1:** killing me!!!!   
**spaceboi1:** quick tell me what you thought or i might  _ die _   
**spaceboi1:** jinchan!!! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)   
**mtngod88:** d(*ゝωб*)   
**spaceboi1:** !!!!   
**spaceboi1:** phew!!!   
**spaceboi1:** they keep asking weird questions though   
**mtngod88:** tell me about it!! i mean thankfully the fans dont cluster around me as much as before thanks to our bratty new first year   
**mtngod88:** but im lucky that the magazines interviewing us just want to know about sports   
**spaceboi1:** right??   
**spaceboi1:** you can only hear the question ‘do you have a girlfriend’ so many times   
**spaceboi1:** like………………..no   
**spaceboi1:** i do have a boyfriend though   
**mtngod88:** NO WAY   
**mtngod88:** so you and iwachan finally boned?????   
**spaceboi1:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
**spaceboi1:** toudou jinpachi have you been talking to makki and mattsun   
**mtngod88:** (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))   
**mtngod88:** maybe….   
**mtngod88:** but tochan answer me!! is it iwachan????   
**spaceboi1:** only if you answer me about your relationship status with makichan (✿´ ꒳ ` )   
**mtngod88:** ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ   
**mtngod88:** maki-chan is either too oblivious or teasing me ٩(๑`^´๑)۶   
**mtngod88:** i thought i was clear ;;   
**spaceboi1:** dont worry me too   
**spaceboi1:** iwachan is  _ super  _ oblivious   
**mtngod88:** ………..   
**mtngod88:** ur exactly the same you know??   
**spaceboi1:** ( ・◇・)?   
**mtngod88:** omg!! u still don’t know!!!   
**spaceboi1:** what what what   
**mtngod88:** who did u say set up this account for you???   
**spaceboi1:** uh…   
**spaceboi1:** makki?   
**mtngod88:** have u like   
**mtngod88:** thought about the username he picked for you   
**spaceboi1:** …   
**spaceboi1:** ୧(๑•̀ᗝ•́)૭ MAKKI

* * *

**mtngod88:** free to talk??  
**mtngod88:** tochan???   
**spaceboi1:** yep!!   
**spaceboi1:** whats up jinchan??   
**mtngod88:** i need help Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)   
**mtngod88:** well more like i need a listening ear!   
**spaceboi1:** oh  _ no _ its toudou soft hours   
**mtngod88:** (๑ò︵ò๑)   
**mtngod88:** do u want to listen to me or not???   
**spaceboi1:** yesyes let me get into a comfy position in bed at least   
**spaceboi1:** you couldnt have picked a time that wasn’t 11pm?   
**mtngod88:** ok i didn’t really think about the time but you’re already sleeping???? you’ve never slept this early before   
**mtngod88:** could it be that you’re finally listening to iwachan!!   
**mtngod88:** tooru??? am i right?   
**mtngod88:** tooru??   
**mtngod88:** omg he fell asleep   
**mtngod88:** well i’ll go on anyway   
**mtngod88:** uhhhhH where do i start   
**mtngod88:** i was thinking about maki-chan at first actually. its kind of scary. we’re in our third year and he’s going to go off to england at some point and i don’t know what to do about it   
**mtngod88:** and im half terrified because he was kind of a constant? and now without him idk what i’m gonna do   
**mtngod88:** and then theres you and im sure as hell thankful you’re not going anywhere any time soon   
**mtngod88:** are you??? because if you are and you haven’t told me i’m going to tell iwachan to hit you for me   
**mtngod88:** yes i talk to him (*´︶｀*)   
**mtngod88:** and its like   
**mtngod88:** youre one of my best friends you know?   
**mtngod88:** im so glad you’re not awake   
**mtngod88:** and im almost glad your volleyball hit my bicycle wheel as angry as i was back then   
**mtngod88:** then theres the whole manami thing   
**mtngod88:** HEY ABOUT MANAMI   
**mtngod88:** TOORU WAKE UP I HAVE TO YELL AT YOU ABOUT THIS   
**mtngod88:** (๑ò︵ò๑)   
**mtngod88:** manami came back from his cute date with onoda to tell me he met this volleyball player he has orange hair and was really small do u know him   
**spaceboi1:** hinata?   
**mtngod88:** YOU WERE AWAKE   
**spaceboi1:** ✩⚫꒳⚫✩   
**mtngod88:** YOU PUNk   
**spaceboi1:** ur one of my best friends too jinchan <3   
**mtngod88:** AAAAAAAAAAAAA   
**mtngod88:** DONT TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN

* * *

“And  _ then _ ,” Toudou said, coming into the club room, “he found out who I was.”  
“ _ Oh man, _ ” Oikawa said from the other side, taking a break from his jog. “ _ So what did you do then? _ ”   
“What  _ can  _ you do in this kind of situation?” Toudou replied, pulling on his gloves. “I was already halfway into my spaghetti.”   
“ _ No ‘Lady and the Tramp’ situation? _ ”   
“You wanted to hear about my bad dates, right?”   
“ _ Touche. Wait, does this mean you had a Lady and the Tramp story with Maki-chan? _ ”   
“A man doesn’t kiss and tell.”   
“Oi, Toudou-chan,” Arakita said, zipping up his jersey. “Are you talking to your boyfriend again? Can you focus on practice?”   
“If only you could talk to your boyfriend like that, Ara-chan!” Toudou called back. “To-chan, I need to hang up.”   
“ _ Aw, but I wanted to hear more about the half eaten-spaghetti. _ ” Oikawa replied.   
“It’s not ‘Maki-chan’?” Manami said, coming in. “Hey! I’m not late today!”   
“Good job,” Arakira said. “But yeah, it’s not Maki-chan today?”   
“ _ Oh, are they talking about me? Put me on speaker, Jin-chan. _ ” 

Only half concerned, Toudou didn’t hesitate to put Oikawa on speaker.

“ _ Ya-ho, Hakone! Once we get to Nationals, we’re going to crush your volleyball team! _ ” Oikawa said, almost too cheerily.   
“Luckily we’re not the volleyball team, then,” Arakita said.   
“Oh, you’re Seijou’s Grand King!” Manami said. “Hinata was talking about you!”   
“ _ Eh? How do you know Chibi-chan? _ ” Oikawa replied, pleasantly surprised. “ _ What did he say about me? _ ”   
“He says that they’ll definitely beat you.”   
“ _ Looking forward to it, _ ” Oikawa said, a smile crossing his face. “ _ Anyway, I won’t hold Jin-chan from you any longer! After your practice, tell me all about your spaghetti man! _ ”

As Oikawa hung up, Toudou found himself flushing slightly, feeling both Arakita and Manami’s eyes on him.

“Spaghetti man?” Manami said, first.  
“That Tooru -- !”

* * *

**mtngod88:** hey! how did your game go today to-chan?  
**mtngod88:** tooru?   
**mtngod88:** hey ;;   
**mtngod88:** you okay?   
**mtngod88:** tooru?   
**spaceboi1:** can i call you   
**mtngod88:** of course

Toudou answered the moment Oikawa called, lying back on his bed.

“To-chan?” he said softly. “Are you okay?”   
“ _...we lost, _ ” Oikawa said. “ _ Me and Iwa-chan’s last game, and we lost. To  _ **_Karasuno_ ** _. _ ”   
“Tooru,” Toudou said, voice going even softer. “Hey…”   
“ _ It’s fine, I just… _ ” Oikawa let out a shaky breath. “ _...I don’t regret it, though. In the end, Iwa-chan and I got to play again, even if we lost. _ ”   
“Tooru,” Toudou said again. “It’s okay. It’s not like he’s going anywhere. Not yet, at least.”   
“ _ Iwa-chan and I plan to go to different universities. I wanted to go to be with him, but he hit me and told me to go pursue my dreams. Though...I think you’d understand that as well. _ ”   
“I would,” Toudou said. He sighed, then, pressing his fingers together. “It’s going to be alright, you know? Just because you go to different school doesn’t mean you can’t meet up.”   
“ _ I don’t think he wants to play volleyball anymore, though. _ ” Oikawa said. “ _ I don’t mind, but...I...w-wanted to play volleyball more...I wanted to play with Iwa-chan...and get on the court for the Inter-High… _ ”   
“Are you crying?” Toudou said.   
“ _ Wh-What do you  _ **_think_ ** _? _ ”   
“Sorry. It’ll be okay, Tooru. There are always more people to play volleyball with.” Toudou had wanted to rival against Makishima, as well. “And he’s always going to be there. I’m sure you can coax him into a game or two.”

Oikawa let out a laugh, sounding more like a pained chuckle than anything.

“ _ Probably _ ,” Oikawa said. “ _ Jin-chan, thank you. _ ”   
“Thank me for what?”   
“ _ I’m really glad you’re my friend. _ ” Oikawa sounded happier, at least. “ _ Somehow I’m smiling. _ ”   
“That’s my job, right? To annoy you into feeling better.”   
“ _ No, that’s what Iwa-chan do --  _ “   
“I’m so good at my job.”   
“ _ You’re so lame, Jin-chan _ .”   
“You’re welcome.”

The two talked until late in the night, and more than anything Toudou was happy that Oikawa at least felt better, even if he had lost. Toudou knew what losing felt like, but he knew it’d make Oikawa stronger.


End file.
